vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The World Has Turned and Left Me Here
The World Has Turned and Left Me Here is the fifth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and sixteenth episode of the series. Summary — With Homecoming around the corner, Elena invites Liam to attend a party at the corn maze with her. Instead of attending the homecoming festivities, Caroline is preoccupied after Stefan shows up unexpectedly and needs her help cleaning up a mess created by Enzo. Heeding Elena’s advice to be more social, Alaric reluctantly attends the party, but a devastating accident quickly leaves him and Jo rushing to save lives. Elsewhere, Tyler finds himself in a dangerous position when his werewolf curse is put to the test, and an emotionally embattled Stefan comes clean to Caroline about his intent to move on from Mystic Falls. Lastly, Damon and Bonnie make an important discovery that affects their quest to get back home. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Special Recurring Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Robles *Emily C. Chang as Ivy *Marco James as Liam *Chris Wood as Kai Trivia * Antagonist: Kai, Ivy & Tripp. * With its 8 words (30 letters), this episode has the 2nd longest title. * Matt and Jeremy will not appear in this episode. *This establishes that it has been two weeks since the events of Yellow Ledbetter where Elena had Alaric compel away her love for Damon. **She tells Alaric that she hasn't changed her mind about remembering being in love with a "Serial Killer", Damon. * Caroline learns that Stefan had planned to leave Ivy with her and leave town. * Stefan is surprised that Tripp hadn't killed Enzo yet, but Tripp tells him he sending vampire hunters to Savannah because of what Enzo told him. * Luke made the daylight ring for Ivy, but she never gets it to wear because Tripp captured her. * To save Tyler from activating his curse again Liv kills the injured kid. * Elena heals the girl playing "Mrs. Whitmore" after Liam leaves otherwise she would've died and apparently she was healing other people with her blood. * Elena almost reveals herself as a vampire to Liam when she offers to help heal a woman who would die without a tracheotomy that Liam does after having only read about it. This impresses her. *Elena tries setting up Alaric and Jo Robles at the Whitmore College Homecoming Corn Maze. * Elena kisses Liam and telling him the type of guy she's attracted to is the Hero-type. Coincidentally Elena was attracted to the same quality of Damon too. * Bonnie figures out the Otherworldly Time Dimension was created by a Bennett witch, just as the Other Side was created by Qetsiyah, and that's why Kai can't take her magic and leave himself. * This episode marks the return of Damon Salvatore to the present day after four months of being trapped in May 10, 1994. **Bonnie sacrifices her chance to return home so Damon could be reunited with Elena and his brother Stefan as well. * Bonnie is now trapped with Kai with no way out as the only means out broke apart after Damon left. * Jo is shown to be immune to Alaric's compulsion. Body Count Kai killed By Bonnie Random Student killed by Liv Locations Continuity *This episode marks the 90th appearance of Bonnie Bennett on the show. * Caroline and Tyler were last seen in Welcome to Paradise. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'"The World Has Turned and Left Me Here"' is a song by from their eponymous . * Buffy the Vampire was a TV series that aired from 1997-2003 on The WB/UPN starring Sarah Michelle Gellar as the title character Buffy Summers. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack The Vampire Diaries - The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x05 Webclip -1 - The World Has Turned and Left Me Here -HD- The Vampire Diaries - The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Clip 1 Pictures |-|Promotional= Caroline_and_Stefan_6x05.jpg 6x05.jpg Tvd_6x05-3.jpg Tvd_6x05-2.jpg Tvd_6x05-1.jpg Alaric_6x05-.jpg Alaric_6x05.jpg Elena_6x05.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X05-1-Tripp.jpg 6X05-2-Stefan.jpg 6X05-3-Ivy.jpg 6X05-4-IvyStefan.jpg 6X05-5-IvyStefan.jpg 6X05-6-Caroline.jpg 6X05-7-Ivy.jpg 6X05-8-Stefan.jpg 6X05-9-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X05-10-StefanCarolineIvy.jpg 6X05-11-Alaric.jpg 6X05-12-Elena.jpg 6X05-13-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-14-AlaricElena.jpg 6X05-15-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-16-Damon.jpg 6X05-17-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-18-Kai.jpg 6X05-19-DamonBonnie.jpg 6X05-20-Kai.jpg 6X05-21-Ivy.jpg 6X05-22-Caroline.jpg 6X05-23-Caroline.jpg 6X05-24-CarolineIvy.jpg 6X05-25-Caroline.jpg 6X05-26.jpg 6X05-27-Elena.jpg 6X05-28-Jo.jpg 6X05-29-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-30.jpg 6X05-31-Caroline.jpg 6X05-32-Caroline.jpg 6X05-33-Alaric.jpg 6X05-34-Stefan.jpg 6X05-35-AlaricStefan.jpg 6X05-36-Alaric.jpg 6X05-37-AlaricStefan.jpg 6X05-38-Ivy.jpg 6X05-39-Ivy.jpg 6X05-40-Ivy.jpg 6X05-41-Damon.jpg 6X05-42-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-43-KaiDamon.jpg 6X05-44-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X05-45-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X05-46-Elena.jpg 6X05-47-Liam.jpg 6X05-48-Alaric.jpg 6X05-49-JoAlaric.jpg 6X05-50-Jo.jpg 6X05-51-Tyler.jpg 6X05-52-Tyler.jpg 6X05-53.jpg 6X05-54-tyler.jpg 6X05-55.jpg 6X05-56-Tyler.jpg 6X05-57-Elena.jpg 6X05-58-Elena.jpg 6X05-59-Tyler.jpg 6X05-60-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-61-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-62-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-63-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-64-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-65-Ivy.jpg 6X05-66-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-67-Damon.jpg 6X05-68-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-69-Damon.jpg 6X05-70.jpg 6X05-71-Liv.jpg 6X05-72-Tyler.jpg 6X05-73-LivTyler.jpg 6X05-74-ElenaAlaricJo.jpg 6X05-75-LivTyler.jpg 6X05-76-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-77-Damon.jpg 6X05-78-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X05-79-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X05-80-Kai.jpg 6X05-81-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-82-Kai.jpg 6X05-83-DamonBonnie.jpg 6X05-84-DamonKai.jpg 6X05-85-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-86-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-87-Liv.jpg 6X05-88-Liv.jpg 6X05-89-Tyler.jpg 6X05-90-Liam.jpg 6X05-91-Liam.jpg 6X05-92-Elena.jpg 6X05-93-Elena.jpg 6X05-94-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-95-Liam.jpg 6X05-96-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X05-97-Kai.jpg 6X05-98-Damon.jpg 6X05-99-Damon.jpg 6X05-100-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-101-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-102-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-103-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-104-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-105-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-106-Ivy.jpg 6X05-107-Tripp.jpg 6X05-108-IvyTripp.jpg 6X05-109-IvyTripp.jpg 6X05-110-Caroline.jpg 6X05-111-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-112-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-113-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-114-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-115-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-116-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-117-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-118-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-119-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-120-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-121-Stefan.jpg 6X05-122-Damon.jpg 6X05-123-DamonStefan.jpg 6X05-124-DamonStefan.jpg 6X05-125-DamonStefan.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6